Long Overdue
by Sekai-GDL
Summary: TRADUCTION ! Depuis que Blaine a rencontré Santana Lopez durant leur première année d'université, elle semble déterminée à rendre sa vie sexuelle explosive. Il y a juste un problème : elle ne semble pas du tout savoir choisir ses cibles. Du moins, jusqu'à maintenant ... AU, future!fic. TRÈS TRÈS lourd en SMUT


**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !**

**Me revoici avec une traduction toute particulière, vu que c'est un texte de Zavocado, en très haut niveau de SMUT, mais genre, très très haut niveau, donc à lire avec précaution.**

**J'avais besoin d'un texte plus léger pour contre-balancer Wonderful Life qui est tout de même un peu plus lourd à traduire ^^**

**Bonne lecture à vous, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ...**

**La fic originale se trouve évidemment ici : www . fanfiction s / 7527229 / 1 / Long-Overdue**

* * *

Chapitre 01

Blaine se mit sur la pointe des pieds et s'étira le plus possible, essayant de remettre le livre à sa place sur l'étagère. Frustré de ne pas parvenir à pousser le livre dans l'espace d'où il avait été retiré, il redescendit et fixa le haut de l'étagère de manière offensée. Il adorait travailler à la bibliothèque du campus mais, putain, comme il détestait que tout soit aussi haut. Et il n'y avait même pas d'espace enfant où il aurait pu travailler pour éviter ce genre de désagréments.

Il réajusta ses lunettes et baissa son pull et sa chemise qui s'étaient relevés avant de monter sur le premier étage de la bibliothèque. Les centimètres gagnés ne furent pas suffisants et il dut s'étirer à nouveau pour l'atteindre. Sa chemise glissa vers le haut alors qu'il tendait son bras le plus possible. Le livre chancela contre le bord de l'étagère et une petite poussée contre la tranche du livre le fit glisser au bon emplacement.

Un petit sifflement se fit entendre derrière lui et il retroussa ses lèvres avant que la personne ne se mette à parler. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour lui faire ça sur tout le campus. Un magnifique homme qu'il détestait.

« Je devrais vraiment prendre l'habitude de m'arrêter ici s'il y a ce genre de choses à disposition. »

Une large main se colla à l'une de ses fesses et la pressa. La respiration de Blaine accéléra et il tenta d'ignorer la chaleur qui envahit son corps. Son visage se tinta de rose alors qu'il repoussa l'homme derrière lui. Il donna un coup de pied vers l'arrière, son pied rencontrant une cuisse dans un jean serré et la main disparu. Blaine se laissa tomber de l'étagère pour le fixer avec un regard rempli de colère. Il lui adressa un rire sans humour alors que Kurt Hummel fit un pas en arrière en lui offrant un sourire étrange.

« Oh, allez, chéri, » ronronna Kurt, faisant un pas en avant et bloquant Blaine contre l'étagère. « Je sais que vous autres, rat de bibliothèque, vous êtes de vrais pervers. »

Blaine avait souhaité ardemment avoir touché un peu plus haut que la cuisse lorsqu'il avait tenté de donner un coup de pied. Il poussa un peu plus fort l'épaule de Kurt et passa sous son bras. « A moins que tu ais besoin d'aide pour trouver un livre, tu peux laisser tomber, Hummel. Je ne suis pas intéressé. »

Les joues toujours rougies, il s'éloigna en vitesse avec la carte de retour du livre et fonça en ligne droite vers son bureau. Santana Lopez, sa meilleure amie et collègue, était assise à sa place habituelle, ordinateur portable ouvert et les yeux fixés sur ce qu'elle regardait à l'écran. Toujours ennuyé, Blaine se laissa tomber dans son propre fauteuil et réajusta sa cravate.

« Un autre rentre-dedans avec Hummel, on dirait, » lança malicieusement Santana. Elle n'avait même pas levé les yeux du film qu'elle regardait ou même enlevé ses écouteurs, mais, d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle savait. Et cela agaça Blaine encore plus.

Avant qu'il puisse répondre, la petite cloche sur le comptoir commença à sonner bruyamment. Il afficha un sourire brillant juste le temps de se retourner vers le comptoir, sourire qu'il transforma en grognement lorsqu'il vit la personne. Kurt était appuyé contre son bureau et frappait de sa paume contre la petite cloche dorée.

« Hey, sexy, viens t'occuper de moi. » Kurt lui fit un clin d'œil espiègle et glissa un livre dans sa direction.

Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait le détester. Depuis qu'il avait commencé à travailler à la bibliothèque avec Santana au dernier semestre, Kurt avait été d'un ennui constant durant ses créneaux. La manière dont Kurt semblait connaître ses horaires était au dessus de sa compréhension. Il ne ratait jamais une occasion de se montrer, faisant des remarques salaces et l'excitant au point de finir dur comme de la pierre dans son pantalon. Blaine suspectait que Santana ait filé une copie de ses horaires de travail au jeune homme, mais il n'avait jamais demandé directement à la concernée.

Leur entière amitié avait débuté durant leur première année à l'université, lorsqu'elle s'était mise en tête de l'aider à prendre son pied. Ils vivaient l'un en face de l'autre dans le couloir, et après qu'il eut aperçut une fille se faufiler hors de l'appartement de Santana, un week-end où sa colocataire n'était pas là, elle avait forcé l'entrée de son propre appartement pour le menacer de ne jamais le répéter à qui que ce soit. Une longue discussion sur leurs sexualités avait suivi et soudainement, Santana se présentait à chaque coin de couloir avec un nouveau mec homo au bras, pour le faire rencontrer à Blaine. Toujours dans le but de lui obtenir quelques « bons culs » à se faire, selon Santana. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, elle semblait convaincue qu'il ne trouverait jamais personne de son propre chef. Elle semblait également penser qu'il aimait les mecs musclés et solides même si elle l'avait déjà vu lui et son ex petit-ami une douzaine de fois.

Il lança un regard furieux de l'autre côté du comptoir alors qu'il arracha le livre de l'emprise des mains de Kurt, et le glissa sous le scanner. Il s'emmêla les pinceaux en utilisant le tampon et la carte d'emprunt alors qu'il faisait son possible pour ne plus regarder Kurt appuyé sur ses coudes et arquant ses fesses vers le haut. Il allait tuer Santana si elle avait effectivement donné ses horaires à Kurt, parce que pour une fois, elle avait choisi un mec qui correspondait exactement à son type d'homme, hormis le fait qu'il était la personne la plus détestable qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré.

Il roula son fauteuil vers le comptoir pour faire face à Kurt. Un souffle chaud atteignit son visage rougissant lorsqu'il tendit le livre à Kurt et il tenta d'ignorer l'excitation qui bouillonna sous sa peau, comme un liquide brûlant.

« Passe une bonne journée, » dit-il avec les dents serrées alors qu'il frappa le haut de la main de Kurt avec le livre, qui avait commencé à se caresser le torse.

L'autre homme grimaça légèrement lorsque l'épais livre tomba sur sa main, mais le désir sexuel bestial qui se lisait dans ses yeux occulta la douleur. Blaine déglutit et se retourna vers Santana, tentant de l'ignorer, lui et ses yeux brillants comme des putains de galaxies, ainsi que sa propre érection grandissante. Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait le détester. Il ne devrait pas vouloir cet homme caché sous son bureau avec ses lèvres roses, parfaites et succulentes judicieusement ajustées autour de sa queue à chaque minute de la journée. Non, définitivement, il ne devrait pas.

Son sexe cogna douloureusement contre la fermeture éclair de son jean et il croisa ses jambes pour tenter de le dissimuler.

« Tu as tellement envie de te le faire, hobbit, » dit Santana sans mâcher ses mots, retirant un de ses écouteurs et jetant un regard vers la bosse de son jean.

Evidemment que Santana remarquerait sa gêne. Parfois, il la détestait elle aussi. Ou, peut-être était-ce juste quand Kurt lui donnait des érections qu'il ne devrait pas avoir.

« Certainement pas, » dit précipitamment Blaine, glissant ses mains dans son pantalon pour réajuster son sexe et diminuer la sensation de douleur, sans se soucier d'être pudique devant Santana. Et ses mots étaient sincères. Il ne voulait pas baiser Kurt – il voulait que Kurt le baise.

« Oh putain ! »

Son regard quitta ses genoux pour venir se fixer sur Santana qui le dévisageait.

« Depuis quand es-tu passif ? »

Putain, par quel sortilège parvenait-elle à faire ça ? Ou avait-il parlé à haute voix ?

« Ce n'est pas parce que les fois où tu m'as surpris en train de baiser, j'étais actif que cela veut dire que je le suis complètement, » dit Blaine hautainement. Il vérifia autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un pouvait entendre la conversation avant d'ajouter. « Se faire enculer représente la moitié du plaisir d'être gay. »

« Et bien, à premières vues, il semble avoir un bon équipement sur lequel tu pourras travailler, » dit Santana pensivement, fixant un point à travers la pièce. Blaine suivit sa ligne de mire, et rougit quand il vit Kurt prélassé sur un canapé dans une alcôve.

« J'ai du mal à t'imaginer en tant que passif. Le dernier trou que tu as baisé disait toujours que tu étais actif. »

« Parce que sa bite faisait la moitié de la mienne, » dit Blaine, toujours fixant le corps agile de Kurt, allongé sur le canapé. Il put entrapercevoir un peu de la peau pâle de son ventre lorsque sa chemise se souleva légèrement. Même de là où il se tenait, il parvenait à distinguer la bosse qui se formait au niveau du sexe de Kurt. Inconsciemment il lécha ses lèvres, souhaitant pendant un instant que sa langue glisse sur sa peau douce et sucrée … « Et Mark n'était pas un trou. Un peu salope sur les bords quand il était bourré, mais pas un trou. »

« Mhmm, tu peux dire ça, oui, » acquiesça Santana en lui souriant. « Tout ce qu'il faisait à ces soirées des fraternités était de te sucer et de te supplier de lui fourer ta bite au fond de son cul. C'était presque mignon. »

« Tais-toi, » dit Blaine, la fixant. « Comme si je pouvais dire non à une bonne gorge profonde. »

Santana reporta son regard sur son ordinateur portable et dit d'un air narquois. « Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que ce gringalet parvenait à te garder en bouche. »

« C'est une juste preuve que les hommes sucent mieux que les femmes, » répondit Blaine, ouvrant son sac et en sortant son propre ordinateur portable. « Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'ai un devoir à terminer pour le cours de Levenson de demain. »

« Merde, écris le mien aussi pendant que tu y es, » se lamenta Santana, mettant son film en pause et ouvrant un page Word.

« Ecris tes propres six pages de réflexion circulaire toi-même, » lui lança Blaine. Il lui donna un coup de coude amusé et elle s'approcha de lui, s'asseyant à ses côtés derrière le comptoir, alors qu'ils commencèrent à travailler sur leurs devoirs.

Pendant les trois heures qui suivirent, ils écrivirent furieusement sur leurs portables. Quelques étudiants se présentèrent pour emprunter des livres, et un professeur demanda à accéder à la réserve, mais heureusement pour Blaine, Kurt resta éloigné d'eux. Blaine était en train de taper une conclusion à la connerie qu'il écrivait quand Santana commença à ranger ses affaires. Il jeta un regard rapide vers l'heure sur son écran.

« Je pensais que tu étais là jusqu'à 10h ce soir, » marmonna Blaine, effaçant la phrase qu'il venait d'écrire, et glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux de frustration.

« Ils m'ont coupé mes heures ce soir. » Elle mit son sac en bandoulière et remit ses cheveux en place, son regard glissant vers l'alcôve où se trouvait Kurt. « Cette bouteille de lubrifiant que j'ai caché dans ton sac-à-dos a intérêt d'être utilisée s'il est encore là quand tu fermeras. »

« Tu quoi ? » Bafouilla Blaine indigné, ses doigts cherchant maladroitement ses clés, le bruit rendant son bredouillement incompréhensible.

« La petite poche du devant, » dit Santana en se retournant, passant du côté client du bureau. « J'ai échangé tes clés contre la bouteille et quelques préservatifs. J'ai pensé que vous pourriez vous faire un marathon baise cette nuit. »

Blaine se leva de sa chaise, une répartie colérique prête à sortir, mais elle pressa un doigt parfaitement manucuré contre ses lèvres et lui offrit un sourire indulgent. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Blainey. Tatie Tana a tout prévu que tu passes du bon temps. »

Elle tapota sa joue grossièrement et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de sortir, elle se stoppa et se retourna vers la bibliothèque, parlant suffisamment fort pour que Kurt puisse entendre de là où il se tenait. « Tu ne retourneras pas à ton appartement avant que l'un de vous deux se soit fait défoncer ! »

Et elle partit, la porte claquant derrière elle. Le visage de Blaine était brûlant et les quelques personnes se tenant dans l'entrée le fixaient. Il rougit encore plus et risqua un regard vers l'alcôve. Kurt s'était ragaillardi et avait ses bras pliés sur le côté du canapé. Son menton reposa sur ses mains et de là où il se tenait, Blaine pouvait discerner cette étincelle de désir qui brillait dans ses yeux.

Il sourit avec mépris à l'homme et se rassit dans son fauteuil. Absolument pas. Ce n'était pas parce que Santana pensait que c'était une bonne idée et qu'il désirait Kurt que cela voulait dire qu'il devait le faire. Encore moins sur son lieu de travail. Non, définitivement pas.

Il risqua un nouveau regard juste pour s'assurer qu'il ne devait définitivement pas céder à Kurt, seulement pour le voir sucer un de ses doigts. Blaine mordit ses lèvres pour retenir un gémissement rauque qui se réveilla au fond de sa gorge. Putain, ce n'était vraiment pas juste. Santana était clairement impliquée dans les tentatives de Kurt de flirter avec lui, parce qu'elle était la seule à savoir qu'il adorait quand un mec faisait ça.

Kurt enroula sa langue autour de son doigt, ses yeux fixant Blaine alors qu'il enfonçait un peu plus son doigt dans sa bouche. Sa bouche parfaite, chaude, humide. Cette fois, Blaine ne fut pas assez rapide pour empêcher le gémissement qui s'échappa de sa bouche. Les personnes se trouvant près de l'entrée le fixèrent étrangement et se pressèrent à quitter la bibliothèque.

Il allait tuer Santana. Juste l'étrangler dans son sommeil après qu'il se soit introduit chez elle en douce pendant la nuit. Parce qu'il était sûr qu'elle se tiendrait à ce qu'elle avait dit. Putain, elle serait certainement là, à l'attendre devant chez lui, s'il repoussait à nouveau les avances de Kurt. Il n'était même plus sûr de savoir pourquoi il s'obstinait à dire non à Kurt. Cet homme était absolument magnifique avec ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés et ses yeux clairs et brillants. Il était fin, mais suffisamment musclé pour attirer l'œil de Blaine, et contrairement à tous ses anciens petits-amis, il était un peu plus grand que lui de quelques centimètres.

Pour des raisons qu'il ignorait, il n'était attiré seulement par des mecs plus petits, qui se sont toujours avérés être des tue-l'amour. Il avait essayé de passer outre, évidemment, mais il ne jouait le rôle de passif que très rarement une fois qu'il avait vu leurs bites. Il avait toujours préféré que cela se fasse de cette manière, il n'avait connu que deux hommes qui avaient été assez bien membrés pour qu'il ait envie de se faire prendre. Peut-être que c'était normal pour lui d'être attiré que par des petits sexes. Excepté pour Kurt. Juste un regard rapide à la bosse de son jean suffisait à Blaine pour qu'il veuille que cet homme le tienne fermement et le baise jusqu'à plus soif.

Blaine laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains et fixa son presque-terminé devoir. Putain, il était tellement excité. Sept mois, c'était beaucoup trop long depuis que quelqu'un l'avait martelé jusqu'à ce qu'il crie. Et quatre mois qu'il avait été complètement abstinent depuis qu'il avait rompu avec Mark avant Thanksgiving.

Il avait besoin de se libérer, et cet homme convenait très bien pour ça. Même si c'était une histoire d'une nuit, cela pourrait valoir le coup. Il pourrait laisser Kurt le baiser et peut-être même le baiser en retour et ça serait suffisant. Il n'aurait pas besoin d'avoir à gérer son insupportable personnalité et peut-être que Santana cesserait de dissimuler des bouteilles de lubrifiants partout dans son appartement. Il était vraiment fatigué d'en trouver une chaque jour à la place de la bouteille de lait dans le réfrigérateur.

Il effaça le charabia qu'il avait accidentellement tapé et termina sa phrase, prenant le risque de jeter un regard rapide vers l'alcôve. Un plainte pitoyable s'échappa de ses lèvres. Kurt avait disparu. L'entrée était complètement vide. Il avait probablement quitté la pièce, le laissant dans l'obligation de se branler pendant la centaine de nuits qui arrivaient.

Avec un gémissement de frustration, il s'enfonça plus profondément dans son fauteuil à roulettes et vérifia autour de lui que la pièce était vide. Il regarda même la caméra de sécurité. Personne n'était présent excepté le garde coincé dans son bureau à l'entrée au troisième étage, et il semblait visiblement endormi.

D'un geste rapide, il défit le bouton de son jean et ouvrit sa fermeture éclair pour soulager la pression de son sexe qui se durcissait. Blaine souleva son pull et sa chemise vers le haut, dégageant son estomac à l'air libre et facilitant l'accès à son jean pour ses mains, gémissant doucement quand il resserra fermement ses doigts autour de son membre.

« Putain, » marmonna-t-il, jetant sa tête en arrière contre le dossier du fauteuil et laissant ses yeux se fermer alors qu'il sortait son érection de son jean. Il se masturba vulgairement un moment, essayant d'imaginer que c'était la main large de Kurt qui était enroulée autour de son sexe dur. Il gémit à cette pensée, étalant les premières gouttes de sperme le long de sa bite alors qu'il fit un mouvement de hanche pour augmenter son plaisir dans sa main.

Soudainement, son fauteuil fut reculé de quelques centimètres en arrière et il sursauta. Il eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que la bouche chaude de Kurt suçait violemment ses lèvres. Le menton de l'autre homme cogna son nez alors sa langue pressa intensément contre les lèvres de Blaine. Il pouvait sentir la chaude respiration du nez de Kurt contre son propre menton alors que la main qu'il imaginait quelques secondes plus tôt s'enroula autour de sa queue palpitante. Ses hanches bougeaient sauvagement et il gémit, à bout de souffle, laissant la langue de Kurt glisser entre ses lèvres pour aller rencontrer la sienne et se mélanger à elle.

« Merde, je savais que les bibliothécaires étaient des putains de pervers, » marmonna Kurt contre ses lèvres, branlant lentement le sexe de Blaine, jouant et taquinant les bourses de Blaine avec son petit doigt.

Haletant, Blaine gémit à nouveau et enfonça ses doigts dans les cheveux de Kurt, faisant se rejoindre leurs bouches violemment dans un baiser désespéré et chaud.

Kurt grogna dans sa bouche et mordilla les lèvres de Blaine, le taquinant alors qu'il resserrait ses doigts autour du sexe de Blaine. Ce dernier forçant ses mouvements de hanche fortement dans la main de Kurt, entendant son fauteuil craquer en protestation aux mouvements violents. Il n'en avait strictement rien à foutre s'il cassait. Il l'expliquerait le lendemain, peut-être même accusant Santana, se vengeant de l'avoir enfermé en dehors de son appartement. Ses dents frôlèrent les lèvres de Kurt, faisant haleter l'autre homme qui enfonça ses hanches contre le dossier du fauteuil. La chaise roula vers l'avant et le côté du comptoir frappa Blaine sur son flanc.

Il souffla fortement, et dut s'éloigner de la bouche de Kurt. Putain, même la douleur était incroyable. Son fauteuil tourna sur lui-même et cogna durement contre le comptoir. Il entendit le plastique du dossier casser alors que les doigts de Kurt s'enroulèrent autour de sa cravate et qu'il tira d'un coup sec vers l'avant pour un autre baiser douloureux. Instinctivement, il enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Kurt et le tira vers lui. Kurt trébucha, son genou s'appuyant sur le tissu du fauteuil entre les jambes de Blaine alors que celui-ci retirait la veste de Kurt de ses épaules.

« Je veux que tu m'encules, » exigea Blaine, empoignant fermement la chemise de Kurt et le tirant vers ses lèvres. « Je veux que ta queue claque violemment en moi tellement fort que je ne puisse plus respirer. » Il souleva ses hanches, obtenant une légère friction lorsque son gland frotta contre la chemise de Kurt, et mordit la lèvre inférieure de l'autre homme.

Kurt gémit dans sa bouche et attrapa les hanches de Blaine, l'approchant de son entrejambe pour que le sexe nu de Blaine frotte contre la bosse de son pantalon. Blaine pressa ses mains contre le haut du comptoir et arqua son corps hors de la chaise, resserrant son étreinte autour de la taille de Kurt. Kurt grogna et s'avança contre le corps de Blaine, virant la chaise de son chemin. Dans un soupir, Blaine se reposa sur ses coudes et laissa sa tête pencher en arrière, ses lunettes glissant sur son nez transpirant. Son torse semblait lourd alors qu'il roulait ses fesses sur le sexe de Kurt, à travers son jean.

« Putain, tu es tellement magnifique comme ça, » marmonna Kurt, respirant bruyamment alors qu'ils se frottaient l'un à l'autre. Il glissa une main sous la chemise remontée de Blaine et enfonça ses ongles dans les quelques poils transpirants présents sur son torse. Blaine gémit et resserra encore plus ses jambes. « Je vais t'exciter jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies pour avoir ma queue. » Kurt s'approcha de lui et souleva le torse de Blaine jusqu'à ce qu'il soit collé au sien. Les yeux de Blaine rencontrèrent les siens et il grogna doucement. Ils étaient sombres et les pupilles de Kurt étaient tellement déformées par le désir qu'il ne pouvait plus y voir ses magnifiques iris. « Tu vas être tellement ouvert que j'aurais juste à glisser et à commencer à t'enculer. » Les dents de Kurt mordillèrent un lobe d'oreille alors qu'une main desserra la cravate. « Ton cul va être tellement irrité et douloureux que tu ne seras même plus capable de boiter jusqu'à chez toi. »

Kurt fit glisser sa langue le long de la mâchoire de Blaine jusqu'à ses lèvres. Ce dernier enfonça ses doigts dans les cheveux humides de Kurt et tira sa tête en arrière brutalement. Un léger grognement suivi le geste et Blaine avança sa tête pour sucer avidement la gorge de Kurt. « Alors, tu seras obligé de me porter jusqu'à chez moi, pour me baiser encore et encore. »

Kurt grogna et retira la cravate de Blaine complètement. « Vire tes fringues. Maintenant, » ordonna-t-il, attrapant le bas de sa propre chemise pour l'enlever.

Le souffle de Blaine se bloqua dans sa gorge dès qu'il vu le torse délicat et musclé de Kurt. Une légère couche de sueur recouvrait sa peau, et ses pectoraux bougèrent légèrement quand il pressa son bassin contre celui de Blaine. Ce dernier se dépêcha d'ôter son pull, faisant glisser ses lunettes sur une de ses oreilles au passage. Des mains puissantes glissèrent sous l'élastique de son boxer pour aller tâter ses fesses, alors qu'il repositionnait ses lunettes sur son nez. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il arqua son corps un peu plus contre Kurt, pressant leurs deux torses transpirants ensemble, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans les épaules larges de l'autre homme.

Kurt pinça son cul et fit rouler les deux fesses fermement dans ses mains alors que Blaine s'agrippait à lui. Un sanglot brisé s'extirpa de sa gorge, et Blaine ne pu empêcher son corps de convulser et de se frotter contre celui de Kurt alors que celui-ci avait sorti ses pouces du boxer pour attraper les hanches de Blaine. Le maintenant fermement et s'agrippant toujours à ses fesses, les lèvres de Kurt survolèrent son cou pour se posèrent sur son torse. Alors que Kurt suçait vivement la clavicule de Blaine, l'emprise presque douloureuse sur son cul disparu et Blaine s'arqua en arrière et gémit à la perte de contact.

« Relaxe, ton cul aura toute l'attention qu'il mérite dans quelques minutes, voir même plus que ce que tu attends, » dit Kurt d'une voix rauque, sa voix soudainement bien plus profonde et râpeuse que ce que Blaine avait l'habitude d'entendre. Son pantalon et son boxer furent descendus le long de ses jambes jusqu'à former une masse difforme au niveau de ses chevilles. Des dents virent titiller sa clavicule, suivant la ligne de muscle jusqu'en direction de sa bite. Il attrapa les cheveux de Kurt et tenta de forcer la bouche de l'homme de descendre plus. Son sexe rebondit contre le menton de Kurt et il jeta sa tête en arrière en poussant un long et grave gémissement.

« Putain, ça fait trop longtemps, » sanglota-t-il à moitié pendant que le souffle de Kurt enveloppait son sexe douloureusement chaud. Une main souleva ses pieds, virant ses chaussures et retirant son jean et son boxer, pour le libérer. Il laissa sa jambe gauche se poser au sol, mais posa sa jambe droite sur l'épaule de Kurt, enfonçant son talon dans son dos et forçant la bouche de Kurt à rejoindre sa bite.

Kurt enroula une main autour de son érection si raide et laissa traîner sa langue sur les bourses de Blaine. « Mhmm, je pensais que tu voulais que je t'encule. »

« Tu pourras m'enculer après que je t'ai défoncé la bouche, » grogna Blaine, ses hanches allant vers l'avant pendant que Kurt suçait une des boules de Blaine dans sa bouche. Pendant que la bouche de Kurt vibra légèrement, ses doigts tripotèrent le dessous de ses bourses, avant de trouver le chemin vers son trou. Le léger contact avec l'anneau de muscle fit crier Blaine et celui-ci enfonça plus profondément ses ongles dans le cuir chevelu de Kurt. Un gémissement lui fut envoyé en réponse, vibrant à travers ses testicules et son sexe pulsa de plaisir.

Kurt relâcha les bourses qu'il tenait en bouche avec un léger pop humide et glissa sa langue le long du sexe tendu de Blaine, pressant un doigt un peu plus fermement contre le trou de Blaine.

« L-l-lubrifiant. P-poche de d-devant, » tenta de dire Blaine faiblement alors qu'il frottait sa bite désespérément contre la langue de Kurt. Une rapide, chaude et humide pression contre son gland et soudain, la chaleur de Kurt disparu. Ce dernier s'était accroupi et tira d'un coup sec le sac à dos de Blaine qui était sous son bureau. Blaine le vit se débattre avec la fermeture éclair, et gémit lorsqu'il ressentit pleinement l'air froid contre sa peau.

« Dépêche-toi, putain, » marmonna Blaine, laissant ta tête tomber en arrière alors qu'il se masturbait. Il avait besoin de friction, de pression, peu importe ce que c'était. Kurt trouva finalement le lubrifiant et les préservatifs, et leva un sourcil en regardant Blaine alors qu'il posait le tout près de lui sur le comptoir. Blaine les regarda à moitié alors que Kurt déposa un baiser à la base de son sexe. Il n'avait jamais vu une bouteille de lubrifiant aussi grande, ou une boite de préservatifs aussi remplie de sa vie, ce qui n'était pas rien vu que ta table de nuit était pleine à ras bord de produits du genre. Putain, il ne voulait même pas savoir combien cela avait couté à Santana.

« Tu viens préparé, à ce que je vois, » lança Kurt malicieusement alors qu'il recouvrit ses doigts de lubrifiant.

« Tais-toi et suce-moi, » grogna Blaine, repositionnant ses jambes sur les épaules de Kurt et frottant son sexe contre ses lèvres gonflées. Un rire étouffé de Kurt fit vibrer sa verge alors qu'il sentait plusieurs doigts habiles glisser sur son trou.

Un doigt recouvert de lubrifiant pressa fermement contre lui, frottant durement mais de manière rassurante contre son trou pendant que la bouche de Kurt léchait le dessous de sa bite. Putain, c'était de la torture. Délicieuse, douce, paradisiaque torture. Le doigt de Kurt s'enfonça un peu plus en lui de quelques centimètres puis sorti pour glisser à nouveau sur l'entrée de son intimité. Blaine secoua ses hanches, se lamentant péniblement.

« Si tu veux me taquiner, fait le que d'une seule manière, pas des deux, » dit Blaine d'un ton sec, roula ses hanches pour tenter de faire entrer à nouveau le doigt de Kurt en lui.

« Les bibliothécaires sont tellement autoritaires, » marmonna Kurt contre son sexe, l'humidifiant de salive et suçant doucement le gland. Il n'eut même pas à se préoccuper à répondre à Kurt lorsque le doigt de Kurt s'engouffra à nouveau en lui et se mit à masser son intimité. Blaine souleva ses hanches contre les lèvres de Kurt et enfonça son sexe dans la bouche de l'autre homme, utilisant sa main pour maintenir la tête de Kurt en place. Il sentit Kurt haleter et l'avaler entièrement. Il grogna à la soudaine étroitesse et tenta de faire cesser ses hanches de s'enfoncer encore plus dans la gorge de Kurt. Mais ce dernier le surprit et avala les derniers centimètres qui n'étaient pas encore entrés, avalant fermement sa bite. L'autre main de Kurt attrapa son cul, s'agrippant fermement et tirant le corps de Blaine vers lui jusqu'à ce que son nez soit contre son nombril.

« Putain, Kurt, » gémit Blaine d'extase. La main sur ses fesses le força à redescendre un peu puis à remonter, pour créer un mouvement de va-et-vient dans la bouche et la gorge de Kurt. « Putain, » jura-t-il, s'adaptant au rythme que Kurt lui imposait pour enfoncer doucement sa queue au fond de la gorge chaude et serrée de l'autre homme. Kurt gémit autour de son sexe, il laissa Blaine lui tenir la tête dans cette position et se concentra sur ses doigts qui taquinaient le trou de Blaine. Alors que Blaine s'enfonçait toujours plus dans sa gorge, Kurt plongea son majeur jusqu'à la première phalange, sentant les muscles se resserrer fermement et les talons de Blaine s'appuyant un peu plus dans son dos. Blaine souffla légèrement à l'intrusion et maintenu le nez de Kurt contre son nombril, sentant Kurt le gober complètement alors qu'il commençait à enfoncer le doigt de Kurt plus profondément en lui à travers son anneau de muscles.

« Mhmm, » bourdonna Blaine, roulant ses hanches pour que le doigt de Kurt bouge en lui et touche sa prostate. Il haleta lorsque la vague de plaisir le parcouru comme une onde de choc. Putain, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas touché de la sorte. « Plus, » chuchota-t-il faiblement, laissant ses hanches bouger sporadiquement alors que le doigt de Kurt pressa plus fortement contre sa prostate. « Putain, putain, » cria-t-il, plaçant une de ses mains sur le comptoir pour se retenir pendant qu'il s'empalait lui-même sur le doigt de Kurt. « Rempli-moi, putain, plus, s'il te plait. »

Un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier, et Blaine grogna, roulant ses hanches vers le bas pour le faire entrer complètement en lui.

« Oui, » réussit-il à dire entre deux respirations, lâchant la tête de Kurt et plaçant son autre main sur le comptoir, pour imposer son propre rythme sur les doigts le pénétrant. « Plus fort. »

Kurt bourdonna autour de sa queue, et engloutit complètement le sexe pour le sucer plus intensément. Un troisième doigt glissa en lui et Kurt l'enfonça bien profondément, faisant correspondre ses va-et-vient dans l'intimité de Blaine avec le rythme de sa bouche autour du sexe palpitant. Son cul lui brûlait étrangement, sur toute la zone où se trouvaient les doigts de Kurt, mais c'était une des plus exquises douleurs qu'il n'est jamais ressenti. Kurt le suça encore plus vite et commença à écarter ses doigts à l'intérieur de lui, de plus en plus ouvert. Un élan soudain balaya le corps de Blaine et il arracha sa bite de la bouche de Kurt, tremblant alors qu'il tentait de retenir ce brutal orgasme inattendu.

« Stop, je vais jouir si tu n'arrêtes pas, » ordonna Blaine, à bout de souffle. Kurt retira rapidement ses doigts du cul de Blaine et se leva. Blaine souffla lors de la soudaine et forte sensation de vide qui le saisi lorsque ses muscles se resserrèrent sur rien. Il se retourna et s'appuyant contre le comptoir, poussant son ordinateur portable et toutes les affaires sur le sol, arquant ses fesses vers Kurt. Il lui lança un regard intense par-dessus ses épaules et captura le désir de Kurt.

« Encule-moi contre le comptoir, Kurt, » commanda Blaine doucement, s'agrippant au côté opposé du comptoir et s'étirant vers l'arrière jusqu'à ce que sa raie frotte contre le jean de Kurt. « Fais-moi crier. »

Un gémissement bruyant et désespéré fut la seule réponse de Kurt alors qu'il attrapa le lubrifiant et les préservatifs d'une main, et vira son jean de l'autre. Il se dandina, laissant son érection tendue se libérer, descendant son pantalon à mi-cuisse. Blaine gémit longuement à la vue de la bite puissante et dure de Kurt, s'agitant fièrement juste à quelques centimètres de l'entrée brûlante de son intimité. Kurt déroula rapidement une capote sur son sexe et le recouvrit de lubrifiant avant de s'avancer de quelques pas, et tirant les hanches de Blaine vers lui. Blaine arqua sa croupe contre le membre chaud et palpitant, et haleta de besoin quand Kurt frotta le bout de son sexe contre le trou.

« Encule. Moi, » grogna Blaine, bougeant ses hanches vers l'arrière et sentant Kurt le pénétrer de quelques centimètres. La sensation le fit s'arquer un peu plus et il lança sa tête en arrière, un cri de béatitude jaillissant de ses lèvres. Kurt s'enfonça en lui jusqu'à ce que ses hanches soient en contact avec les fesses de Blaine. Putain, la sensation était incroyable. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait vécu aussi longtemps sans ça. La main de Kurt glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale doucement, de haut en bas pendant un moment, mais Blaine grogna d'ennui. S'il avait voulu quelque chose de doux, il n'aurait pas demandé à Kurt de l'enculer contre le bureau. Il avança ses hanches vers l'avant, sentant cette chaude brûlure lorsque Kurt glissa hors de lui et il recula vite, enfouissant l'épaisse bite de Kurt en lui à nouveau.

Kurt gémit derrière lui et par réflexe commença à avancer ses hanches vers l'avant. De légers halètements s'échappèrent de Blaine alors qu'il s'agrippait un peu mieux au comptoir et qu'il laissait Kurt le marteler. Putain, c'était tellement bon. Les hanches de Kurt s'éloignèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il soit presque sorti de lui, seulement pour venir brusquement en lui juste quand la sensation de vide devenait douloureuse à nouveau.

« Putain, tu es tellement serré, » grogna Kurt, s'enfonçant toujours plus en Blaine et écartant ses fesses. Blaine laissa tomber sa tête sur le comptoir et gémit. Il savait qu'il aurait des bleus sur son cul, là où les hanches de Kurt le frappaient à chaque coup, mais putain, il s'en foutait. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi plein de sa vie. Une main s'entortilla dans ses boucles et tira sa tête vers l'arrière alors que les sons humides de leurs chairs se percutant faisaient écho contre les murs. Blaine cria d'extase et arqua son cul plus haut. Le léger changement de position fit que Kurt frappa directement dans sa prostate.

Son cri fit écho dans toute la librairie. Derrière lui, Kurt grogna et accéléra ses mouvements, martelant violemment en lui alors qu'il tirait toujours les cheveux de Blaine, utilisant sa main libre pour tenir une épaule, le maintenant fermement pendant qu'il le baisait.

La main sur son épaule bougea sur son dos, les ongles s'enfonçant dans sa peau brusquement. Blaine écarta ses jambes un peu plus, invitant Kurt encore plus en lui et sentant ses bourses cogner à chaque coup contre celles de Blaine. Il gémit lorsque Kurt malaxa ses fesses, toujours s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément en lui. Par réflexe, il frappa brusquement contre le comptoir quand la queue de Kurt poussa contre sa prostate.

Une main transpirante tiraillait sa fesse, l'autre toujours fermement agrippée à ses cheveux. Les hanches de Kurt reculèrent, sa bite sortant complètement pour rentrer à nouveau d'un coup sec. Putain, il avait envie de pleurer tellement la sensation était incroyable.

« Putain, tu as été fait pour être enculé, non ? » Grogna Kurt à son oreille, claquant ses hanches plus fort puis se stoppant après une poussée.

« Ne peux-tu pas me baiser et avoir une épiphanie en même temps ? » bougonna Blaine, resserrant ses muscles internes et compressant la queue de Kurt aussi durement que possible. Un gémissement, haletant et profond fut la seule réponse de Kurt. « Ou es-tu trop fatigué pour finir ce que tu as commencé ? »

Il compressa le sexe de Kurt à nouveau et les hanches de l'autre homme le percutèrent encore plus fortement que précédemment. Lorsque Kurt s'arrêta à nouveau, Blaine roula ses hanches d'avant en arrière, et poussa la queue de Kurt bien en lui. Il sentit le corps de Kurt se tendre et trembler un peu, Kurt faisant un léger pas en retrait pour mieux se maintenir. Mais les hanches de Kurt restèrent immobiles et Blaine libéra sa tête de l'emprise de Kurt et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, pour tomber directement sur son visage.

Les yeux de Kurt étaient fermés, ses lèvres entrouvertes, il tremblait et semblait véritablement bouleversé. Et Blaine réalisa sans un mot que Kurt s'était arrêté pour se retenir d'éjaculer.

Blaine laissa l'arrière de sa tête rencontrer l'épaule de Kurt et commença à s'empaler sur le sexe de Kurt. « Tu as bien conscience que jouir est le but principal de ce que nous faisons ? » Dit-il d'une voix enrouée, haletant lorsque les hanches de Kurt suivirent le rythme que Blaine imposait. « Tu pourras me défoncer autant que tu veux plus tard. Là, je veux que tu jouisses au fond de mon cul, tout de suite. »

Une vive piqûre de douleur sur son épaule le fit gémir fortement. Kurt mordit durement la peau humide alors qu'ils roulaient leurs hanches ensemble rapidement.

« Oh, putain, oh putain, » s'écria Kurt, ses dents relâchant l'épaule de Blaine, mais sa bouche chaude et ouverte toujours appuyée contre sa chair. Blaine pouvait sentir les muscles de son torse et ses bras se contracter contre son dos. Il s'encula toujours plus intensément, scellant du mieux qu'il pu le sexe e Kurt en lui qui allait et venait. Le souffle de Kurt se fit vif et rapide, ses poussées devenant plus courts et plus rapides, ses hanches claquant, frappant durement et sauvagement.

« Oui, » gémit Blaine alors que Kurt le défonçait vulgairement. « Baise-moi juste comme ça. Vite et fort. »

Le cri d'extase qui s'échappa de la bouche de Kurt assourdit momentanément Blaine, et il pu sentir le sexe de Kurt avoir un mouvement convulsif en lui, Kurt cessant de bouger. Il resserra ses muscles internes à nouveau, et les dents de Kurt retrouvèrent leur place dans son épaule, mordant tellement fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle perçait la chair. Il gémit doucement, et continua de rouler ses hanches, doucement maintenant que Kurt tremblait derrière lui. Kurt souffla longuement aux mouvements, mais laissa tomber ses mains sur les fesses de Blaine pour les écarter. La tête de Kurt glissa un peu plus bas que l'épaule jusqu'à ce que son front soit posé contre le haut du dos de Blaine, ce dernier jurant lorsqu'il comprit pourquoi.

« Tu aimes me regarder m'empaler sur ta queue, » murmura Blaine, respirant fortement alors qu'il roulait ses hanches un peu plus fort. « C'est tellement bon de te sentir jouir en moi. Reste dur pour moi, Kurt. »

Kurt couina doucement, et poussa ses hanches plusieurs fois vers l'avant, alors qu'une de ses mains attrapa de l'autre côté la lourde et humide queue de Blaine. Sa respiration saccada lorsque la main de Kurt le branla et il changea l'angle de ses hanches pour approfondir les va-et-vient de Kurt en lui et les mouvements des doigts serrés autour de son sexe.

« Tu ne pourrais pas jouir tout de suite ? » demanda Kurt, sifflant de douleur alors que Blaine continuait d'intensifier les mouvements. « Putain, » jura-t-il, et Blaine savait à quel point cela pouvait être une torture d'être encore dans quelqu'un (ou à enculer quelqu'un) après avoir jouit. C'est un mystérieux mélange de plaisir exquis et de souffrance agréable, et même les élans de douleur ne purent l'empêcher de bouger ses hanches avec Blaine, les restes de son orgasme parcourant toujours tout son corps.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai une meilleure endurance que toi, » haleta Blaine, laissant ses yeux se fermer alors que les prémices de cette ruée familière se faisant sentir dans ses extrémités, ses doigts, à travers ses membres et dans son abdomen. La chaleur s'enroula en lui de plus en plus tendue, et il suffoqua de plus en plus lorsque la tension s'approcha de plus en plus de sa limite. Putain, il allait jouir comme il n'avait jamais jouit dans sa vie.

« Putain, » gémit-il, contractant ses muscles autour de Kurt une dernière fois. « J'vais jouir, merde, oh putain ! Kurt ! »

La chaleur qui s'était accumulée dans son estomac explosa. Des vagues et des vagues de plaisir déferlèrent en lui et sa vision se troubla. Sa queue, que Kurt continuait de branler, envoya des jets puissants de sperme partout sur le comptoir et sur les doigts de Kurt. Son trou se comprima de plus en plus autour du sexe de Kurt, à tel point qu'il n'arrivait même plus à le contrôler ses propres muscles. Il s'écrasa contre le torse de Kurt alors qu'il suffoquait, des cris faisaient écho dans toute la pièce, jusqu'à l'entrée. Kurt continuait de branler le sexe de Blaine, le vidant de ses dernières gouttes de sperme, alors que ses jambes abandonnèrent et il se laissa tomber contre le comptoir, son torse ayant des difficultés à avaler de l'air dans ses poumons en feu.

Une main le frappa doucement sur son flanc et le torse de Kurt se colla contre son dos. La chaleur humide soudainement coincée entre leurs corps fut presque insupportable. Mais, putain, il pensait ne plus être capable de bouger à nouveau. L'agent de sécurité pourrait arriver pour fermer les portes à minuit et les trouver appuyés contre le comptoir recouvert de sperme avec le sexe légèrement moins dur toujours dans son cul.

Blaine s'affaissa un peu plus, tournant sa tête pour poser sa joue sur la surface du comptoir, froid et collant. Il aurait probablement le visage recouvert de sperme, mais il ne pouvait trouver aucune raison de s'en préoccuper pour l'instant. Des souffles chauds et saccadés réchauffaient son dos et il sentit les lèvres gonflées de Kurt se presser doucement contre sa colonne. Dire qu'il était choqué était un euphémisme. Kurt n'avait jamais laissé paraître qu'il pouvait être gentil et aimant, juste ridiculement excité et magnifique.

« C'est moi, ou c'était la meilleure baise de ta vie ? » Bredouilla Kurt contre sa peau.

Blaine s'autorisa à prendre de grandes inspirations avant de répondre. Définitivement, ça avait été la meilleure partie de baise de sa vie. Bien sûr, il avait été abstinent pendant plusieurs mois, et n'avait pas été pris depuis encore plus longtemps, mais même sans ça, il n'avait jamais eut d'expérience aussi puissante que celle-ci. Au lieu de répondre dans l'affirmative, il dit : « Je pense que ça sera encore meilleur la seconde ou la troisième fois. »

Un autre baiser vint chatouiller sa colonne à nouveau, un peu plus bas que les précédents. « J'espérai que tu dises ça. J'aime vraiment défoncer un bon cul quand j'en aie la chance. » Le culot habituel et flirtant était de retour dans l'intonation de Kurt. Blaine ne savait plus trop penser de ça – la personnalité de Kurt était la seule raison qui faisait qu'il ne voulait que du sexe et rien d'autre avec cet homme. Une main glissa vers ses fesses et il sentit Kurt sortir de lui. Il se mordit les lèvres et tenta de combattre le sifflement de gêne face à cette soudaine et douloureuse sensation de vide.

« Putain, désolé, » dit Kurt avec empressement. Une des mains de Kurt massa ses fesses un moment, et Blaine gémit alors que son intimité tentait de se remettre de ce qu'elle venait de subir. Le fait que Kurt s'excuse pour quelque chose d'aussi trivial paru étrange à Blaine. Kurt passait d'une personnalité à une autre, ce qui était parfaitement bizarre. Mais, peu importait, cet homme savait baiser, et Blaine allait le ramener chez lui et le chevaucher sur son matelas jusqu'à l'aube.

Il se redressa lentement, grimaçant à la sensation du sperme séché sur son torse qui lui tiraillait la peau, et il remarqua qu'il en avait dans les cheveux. Kurt était déjà en train de revêtir sa veste délavée quand Blaine se mit à chercher ses vêtements. Il ne prit pas la peine de remettre son boxer, enfilant directement son jean et sa chemise. La cravate et le sous-vêtement furent jetés dans son sac à dos, avec la bouteille géante de lubrifiant et la boite de préservatifs.

« Je pense qu'on a cassé ton fauteuil, » lui dit Kurt, rougissant doucement alors qu'il ramassait les morceaux tombés sur le sol. L'intégralité de l'arrière du dossier était cassée et éparpillé autour du bureau. Blaine sourit sincèrement à l'homme, parce que, mon dieu, ce putain de sourire pudique et ce rougissement étaient vraiment mignons.

Il s'appuya dos au comptoir et dévora des yeux le corps de Kurt habillé. La chaleur emplie de désir avait déjà commencé à revenir au fond de son estomac, qui se contracta à nouveau. « Tu penses qu'on peut casser mon lit aussi ? » demanda-t-il sensuellement, attrapant une sangle de la veste de Kurt pour le tirer vers lui.

Le torse de Kurt gronda un peu lorsque leurs deux corps se collèrent l'un à l'autre. « Et bien, nous avons à notre disposition une certaine quantité de préservatifs qui pourraient être utiles. »

Blaine attrapa la bouche de Kurt pour lui mordre la lèvre inférieure pendant un moment. « J'ai une table de nuit remplie à ras bord si ça ne suffit pas. » Il lécha les lèvres de Kurt, et sentit l'autre homme trembler sous ce contact. « J'espère que ça ira. »

« Ca ressemble à une théorie qu'on devrait tester » chuchota Kurt avec enthousiasme. Ses mains pressèrent les flancs de Blaine, baissant avec douceur le bas de son pull, frôlant ses hanches. Blaine les courba vers l'avant et appuya le haut de son corps contre celui de Kurt, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

'Oui, je pense qu'on devrait faire ça, » acquiesça Blaine, resserrant l'emprise de ses bras et posant une de ses mains sur l'arrière de la tête de Kurt. Il tira doucement sa tête vers l'arrière et ses lèvres virent s'attacher à la peau du cou de l'homme. Putain, c'était vraiment agréable de ne pas avoir à baisser sa tête pour atteindre cet endroit qu'il adorait embrasser chez un homme. La peau sous ses lèvres vibra quand Kurt bourdonna de plaisir et se resserra contre lui un peu plus. Une pulsation chaude réveilla la chaleur en lui, qui descendit directement dans son sexe. Putain, la vitesse à laquelle il se remettait à bander lui paraissait invraisemblable.

La grande horloge de l'entrée carillonna bruyamment derrière lui. La plupart des nuits, il appréciait les quelques heures de solitude où il pouvait travailler sur ses devoirs ou lire, mais pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il était enjoué à l'idée que minuit soit là. Parce que minuit signifiait qu'il allait ramener cet homme magnifique chez lui et qu'ils allaient se baiser l'un l'autre à en perdre la raison.

Kurt sembla réaliser que son créneau venait de terminer car il se détacha des bras de Blaine attrapant un mouchoir pour nettoyer le comptoir. Blaine poussa le reste de ses affaires dans son sac rapidement, et après une légère hésitation, il laissa une note expliquant comment Santana avait cassé le fauteuil. D'une certaine manière, c'était de sa faute. C'était elle qui les avait fournis en lubrifiant et en préservatifs. Sans ça, ils n'auraient jamais été jusqu'à casser le fauteuil. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il lui dirait quand elle viendra se plaindre de s'être fait engueuler pour avoir tenter de créer des chorégraphies élaborées avec le fauteuil dans la bibliothèque.

Blaine éteignit les lumières, laissant juste celle de l'issue de secours briller dans la pénombre, et attrapa la main de Kurt pour le guider vers la sortie. L'agent de sécurité viendrait dans peu de temps fermer les locaux. Il n'avait pas besoin de Blaine pour ça.

« Viens, » dit-il, sa respiration se faisait déjà saccadé tellement l'excitation était à nouveau oppressante dans ses poumons. « Tu as une bite que je veux sentir profondément en moi. »

Kurt fit un bruit indistinct avec sa gorge et le bras de Blaine fut soudainement tiré en arrière si fort qu'il eut l'impression qu'on le lui arrachait. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire un commentaire furieux, il était de retour dans les bras de Kurt et pousser contre une porte vitrée.

Une bouche chaude et avide se colla à la sienne, avalant un gémissement désespéré alors que la porte derrière Blaine claqua dans son embrassure. Des puissantes mains s'agrippèrent à ses biceps, forçant ces derniers contre la vitre de la porte. Blaine érafla le bois de la porte avec ses ongles, douloureusement. Quelque part, dans son esprit, il était heureux qu'ils soient du côté où la porte devait être tiré et non poussé. Il aurait détesté devoir interrompre leur marathon de baise en allant aux urgences.

Les lèvres de Kurt bougeaient brutalement contre les siennes, humides, énergiques et lisses. Il n'y avait aucune langue cette fois, et d'une certaine manière, cela créa une étrange douleur en Blaine, désirant ardemment ce bout de chair en lui, mimant le rythme qu'ils avaient eut lorsque Kurt avait sa queue en lui précédemment. Ils s'embrassaient, avalant les souffles chauds et haletants de l'autre, Kurt le maintenant fermement contre la porte, frottant ses hanches contre l'érection de Blaine.

« Putain, tu ne peux pas me dire des trucs comme ça, » l'avertit Kurt. « Je vais finir par t'enculer juste là, sinon. » Blaine gémit lorsque la langue de Kurt glissa sur ses lèvres, avant de s'enfouir dans sa bouche.

« Je ne me souviens pas m'en être plains tout à l'heure, » murmura Blaine, roulant ses hanches avec insistance. Putain, il sentait encore plus désespéré qu'une heure plus tôt. Ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'il savait ce qui l'attendait. Il savait à quel point cela allait être incroyable, à quel point cela serait complètement fantastique de sentir l'épaisse queue de Kurt le martelant, comment le corps puissant de Kurt serait génial contre le sien.

Blaine roula ses hanches avec celles de Kurt. C'était la seule partie de son corps qu'il parvenait à bouger pour le moment. Kurt avait littéralement le haut de son corps fixé au sien contre la porte, et même s'il était probablement assez fort pour se débattre, il ne voulait pas le faire laisser Kurt prendre complètement le contrôle lui donnait des pics d'adrénaline et lui faisait tourner la tête. C'était tellement différent de ces précédentes relations. Aucune de ses précédentes conquêtes n'avait une chance contre la volonté de Blaine – plusieurs n'avait même pas essayé.

Ils ondulaient leurs corps contre la porte, ne s'embrassant plus, Kurt le maintenant toujours fermement et le fixant droit dans les yeux avec un regard avide. Il y avait un mélange de force primale et de désir sexuel trouble qui venait rejoindre une étincelle de surprise dans ces yeux immenses, tels des galaxies – une vague d'adrénaline lui provoqua un léger tournis. Blaine haleta un gémissement sans souffle et avança son cou vers l'avant, désespéré de mettre la langue de Kurt dans sa bouche et de la sucer, ou ses lèvres, ou juste sentir leurs bouches se toucher pendant que d'énormes vagues de chaleurs les envelopperaient furieusement.

« Non, » commanda Kurt doucement, et Blaine geignit d'un ton grave en protestation.

« Putain, laisse-moi t'embrasser, » grogna Blaine, et il parvint à libérer un de ses bras. Mais Kurt semblait avoir prévu son mouvement car la main de Blaine avait à peine atteint les cheveux de Kurt qu'il se retrouva à nouveau coincé contre la porte, avec suffisamment de force pour briser la vitre. Par chance, ça n'arriva pas. Cela aurait été beaucoup plus difficile à expliquer. Les mains sur ses bras se détendirent, puis Kurt s'appuya vers l'avant, encadrant le visage de Blaine entre ses avant-bras, toujours appuyés contre la vitre froide.

Le souffle chaud de Kurt caressait son visage, embuant brièvement les verres de ses lunettes alors que quelques doigts jouaient avec ses boucles. « Nous allons rentrer dans ton appartement, » lui dit Kurt. « Et je vais t'enculer jusqu'à ce que tu ais l'impression d'être coupé en deux. » Blaine grogna d'approbation, parce que, putain, oui, c'était ce qu'il désirait. Il voulait se sentir gonflé et endolori au point de ne pas pouvoir rejoindre sa cuisine le lendemain matin sans lâcher quelques larmes de douleur. « Ou, » continua Kurt, semblant plein d'espoir et inspiré par cette soudaine prise de contrôle, « tu pourrais juste rester là pendant que je te défonce, jusqu'à ce que je sois tellement fatigué que je ne me souvienne plus de mon nom. Ensuite, je serais tout à toi pour que tu me baises jusqu'à ce que tu sois aussi épuisé que moi. »

Kurt enfonça ses hanches contre Blaine, faisant se frotter leurs deux sexes à travers leurs jeans. Blaine grogna à cette rude friction, et roula ses hanches avec force. Un gémissement rauque répondit à ses mouvements, et les yeux de Kurt se fermèrent presque. Cette fois, Kurt était tellement concentré sur son propre plaisir qu'il ne pu l'empêcher de se dégager de son emprise. D'un mouvement rapide, Blaine retrouva le contrôle de ses bras, attrapant les épaules de Kurt à travers sa veste et inversa les positions, Kurt maintenant contre la vitre de la porte.

« Je vais juste ignorer le 'ou' dans ta phrase et dire que nous allons faire tout ce que tu as dit, » dit Blaine d'une voix éraillée, pressant ses lèvres dans un rapide et presque douloureux baiser. Blaine entendit une porte claquer non loin d'eux. « Dépêche-toi, viens. Je vais conduire, » dit Blaine, poussant une porte et guidant Kurt dans cette froide nuit de Janvier. Après un moment, il ajouta : « Rapidement. Je vais conduire très vite. »

Kurt trébucha presque derrière lui lorsqu'ils furent au milieu du parking, et enroula ses bras autour du torse de Blaine. « Je ne sais pas, » chuchota Kurt, les mains sur les hanches de Blaine. « A moins que tu comptes jouir vite, je te conseille de rouler doucement. J'ai vraiment envie de te pomper pendant que tu nous ramènes chez toi. »

Les pas de Blaine s'emmêlèrent et il stoppa au bord du parking. Sa queue palpitait et se contractait dans son pantalon. Même le froid hivernal ne semblait pas atténuer cette chaleur sexuelle qui les envahissait. Le torse de Kurt se colla à son dos et une énorme bosse se frotta contre son cul.

« Putain, » jura Blaine, arquant sa croupe contre Kurt, « arrête d'avoir des idées fantastiques comme ça ou nous n'arriverons jamais à destination. »

« Arrête d'être le mec le plus sexy que je n'ai jamais vu, » répliqua Kurt. « C'est de ta faute si je veux explorer chaque partie de ton corps et te baiser sous tous les angles possibles et inimaginables. »

Blaine déglutit péniblement, l'air froid s'engouffrant difficilement dans sa gorge et ses poumons.

« Tu as intérêt de tenir tes promesses, Kurt Hummel, » le menaça Blaine d'une voix rauque, se libérant des ses bras pour se presser de rejoindre sa voiture.


End file.
